themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Bottoms Up (Trey Songz song)
"Bottoms Up" is a song by American singer Trey Songz. It was produced by Kane Beatz, and features Trinidadian rapper Nicki Minaj. Lyrics Intro Yeaaah Come on Its mister steal yo girl x2 Ay girl x5 Let's go Trey Songz Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Ay whats in ya cup Got a couple bottles But a couple aint enough Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Throw ya hands up Tell security we bout to tear this club up Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Pocket full of green Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Throw yo hands up Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms 1: Trey Songz You know what it is Girl we back up in this thang (thang) Money stay in my pocket Girl I'm like a walkin bank (bank) Tell me what you drank (drank) Tell me what you thank (thank) If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane (insane) Callin all the girls (girls) Do you hear me All around the world (world) City to city (city) Cheers to the girls Throw duece to the guys Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride Gettin loose in the ride Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side Trey Songz Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Ay whats in ya cup Got a couple bottles But a couple aint enough Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Throw ya hands up Tell security we bout to tear this club up Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Pocket full of green Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Throw yo hands up Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms 2: Trey Songz My visions blurred (come on) My words slurred (come on) Its jam packed (yeaa) A million girls (ay) And I aint trynna leave tho We drunk so let me be yo alcohol hero Callin all the girls (girls) Do you hear me (girl) All around the world (world) City to city (yeeaahhh) Cheers to the girls Throw duece to the guys Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride Gettin loose in the ride Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side Trey Songz Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Ay whats in ya cup Got a couple bottles But a couple aint enough Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Throw ya hands up Tell security we bout to tear this club up Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Pocket full of green Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans Bottoms up bottoms up (up) (Minaj: uh huh) Throw yo hands up (Minaj: uh) Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms (Minaj: uh yo) 3: Nicki Minaj Can I get that 'tron Can I get that Remmy Can I get that Coke Can I get that Henny Can I get that Margarita on the rock rock rock Can I get salt all around that rim rim rim rim Trey I was like yo trey Do you think you can buy me a bottle of Rose Okay lets get it now I'm wit a bad bitch he's wit his friends I don't say "Hi", I say "Keys to the Benz" Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz! Motherfuckin right yeah weed to the 10 If a bitch try to get cute ima stomp her Throw alotta money at her then yell fuck her Fuck her fuck her then yell fuck her Then I'm go and get my louisville slugger Excuse me I'm sorry I'm really such a lady I rep young money You know Slim, Baby? And we be doin donuts while we wave in the 3-80 We give alot of money to the babies out in haiti Yellin all around the world Do you hear me? Do you like my body? Anna Nicki Rest in peace to anna nicole smith Yes, my dear, you're so explosive Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph Now bottoms up and double my dosage Trey Songz Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Ay whats in ya cup Got a couple bottles But a couple aint enough (Turn you) bottoms up bottoms up (up) Throw ya hands up Tell security we bout to tear this club up Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Pocket full of green Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Throw yo hands up Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms Bottoms up Link *http://www38.zippyshare.com/v/55724507/file.html Category:Singles Category:Singles:A-G Category:2010 Singles Category:Trey Songz Singles Category:Songs Featuring Nicki Minaj Category:R&B Singles Category:Hip-Hop Singles Category:Passion, Pain & Pleasure Tracks